It is conventional to utilize many highly developed apparatus in surgical procedures in eye surgery. Great care, much experience and a high measure of caution by persons working in the operating room are required in order to achieve a high level of safety. This concerns, inter alia, connecting elements between the individual apparatus such as connecting cables, hoses and the like. It is of importance that in an operating room: for example, none of the persons active there trip over such connecting elements; no insert connection is lost because of an unwanted hand movement or two connecting elements, which do not belong to each other, are coupled to each other. In addition to the danger of an accident in the operating room, there also is the additional danger that a surgical success cannot be obtained for the patient because of such unwanted actions.
The complexity of the apparatus to be used in a surgical procedure on the eye leads to the situation that much time must be expended in order to ensure the high measure of care and caution during an operation. While a cataract operation mostly only requires approximately 15 minutes of surgery time, a similarly long time span must be provided for the preparatory measures and the safety measures. If these accompanying measures would take less time, then more surgical procedures can be carried out in a work shift and a higher productivity can be obtained.